Goku & Bulma
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Goku realmente amara a otra persona en secreto?...Si Chichi su esposa, no fuera el amor de su vida, y su corazon le pertenicera a otra persona...¿Que ocurriria?...¿Como influiria en la historia de Dragon Ball?
1. Capitulo 1

Una confesión bajo las estrellas - Oneshot Ranma 1/2

**Goku & Bulma  
****Capitulo 1: La Explosión de Namek  
**  
Estos eran los últimos instantes del planeta Namek… El planeta estaba a punto de desaparecer, de explotar en millones de pedazos sin dejar ni rastro…

Donde hace escasos segundos había terminado la batalla mas importante jamás acontecida por el destino del universo, en la que el tirano Freezer, aquel que atemorizo cientos de miles de planetas conquistándolos y aniquilando a sus habitantes, acababa de ser derrotado por el Saiyan mas poderoso del universo, el Súper Guerrero Son Goku…

Ahora Son Goku volaba a gran velocidad, aun transformado en Súper Guerrero, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo a la nave de su rival que estaba mas cerca que la suya para escapar antes de que la explosión lo destruyera todo…

_"Vamos, Vamos Goku, tienes que resistir… Vamos debo llegar a la nave de Freezer y regresar a la Tierra"_

Se repetía para si mismo el Súper Guerrero… Mientras atravesaba el inmenso cielo de Namek, el planeta estaba a punto de desaparecer y ya no quedaba nada prácticamente en la superficie de este, el núcleo había sido destruido, el suelo prácticamente había desaparecido bajo la inmensa lava, los mares se habían agitado de tal manera que ya no había tierra por la que pisar en el planeta, mientras enormes chorros de lava luchaban por salir de lo mas profundo del planeta.…

Goku no podía evitar pensar que quizás ni siquiera la nave de Freezer estuviera ya en donde debía estar, quizás había sido desintegrada por la lava o engullida por las aguas…

_"Debo hacerlo, debo regresar a la Tierra… Por Gohan, el confía en mi…Debo hacerlo…"_

El planeta Namek estaba a segundos de ser desintegrado y Goku seguía volando a gran velocidad hacia la nave del tirano, en ese instante… Vino a la mente del Saiyan; cientos de recuerdos, que habían marcado su vida…

Cuando conoció a Bulma en el Monte Paoz en la casa donde vivía el cuando era niño de su abuelo, la aventura vivida por ir en busca de las 7 Bolas de Dragón, cuando conoció a Krillin en la isla del Duende Tortuga y los duros entrenamientos que este les sometió siendo niños, la lucha contra el Ejercito de la Cinta Roja; recordaba especialmente la parte en la que lucho contra el General Azul cuando estaba junto con Bulma y Krillin, la pelea con Piccolo el gran Rey de los Diablos en el castillo del Rey, los tres torneos de Artes Marciales en los que peleo y el llego a la final, y a todos sus amigos animándole para que lograra la victoria, su boda con Chichi, la cual se caso por la absurda promesa que hizo, siendo un niño cuando la conoció, aunque para el no era un recuerdo especialmente la boda, lo que fue importante es que todos sus amigos estaban allí, siempre todos estaban allí, especialmente su mejor amiga…

Años mas tarde en el momento que cogio a su hijo Son Gohan por primera vez en sus brazos, después cuando visitaron al Maestro Muntenroshi y Krillin, y Bulma también les hizo una visita , y el les presento formalmente a su hijo…

La Lucha contra Raditz, la lucha contra Nappa y Vegeta… Y Finalmente las batallas vividas en Namek…

_"Debo volver, debo hacerlo…Debo regresar a la Tierra… No puedo fallarles, no puedo fallarle a Gohan…Ni a ninguno de mis amigos, pero sobretodo no puedo fallarte a ti…"_

Goku finalmente pudo ver la nave de Freezer, parecía muy dañada pero al menos aun parecía estar en el suficiente buen estado para que pudiera arrancar y viajar por el espacio, con ella podría regresar a la Tierra, y sin dudarlo un instante, irrumpió en la nave, corriendo por los inmensos pasillos de esta, para encontrar la sala de mando donde podría allí arrancar la nave…

_"Me tiene que dar tiempo, me tiene que dar tiempo…"_

Ni cinco segundos tardo Goku en llegar a la sala de mando, allí sintió una tenue luz de esperanza, se encamino directo a los controles y empezó a tocar todos los botones, por suerte para el, eran muy parecidos a los botones de su nave, Goku desesperado empezó a tocar todos los botones, pero la nave no se movía…Tras unos breves segundos, el Saiyan sintió como un fuerte estruendo hizo que el suelo se desquebrajara y sintió que la nave ya no se sostenía, lo que hizo que el, no tardara ni un instante en saltar de la nave para salir fuera de esta, mientras esta se precipitaba al vació, y era engullida por un enorme mar de lava…

Goku solo pudo contemplar impotente, el inmenso y devastado paisaje de Namek, el planeta ya no aguantaría mucho mas, en cuestión de segundos explotaría y se extinguiría del universo…

"_No, no puede ser… ¡¡ MALDICCION!!"  
_  
Grito el Saiyan…

Por sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, Goku comenzó a llorar… El mas que nadie sabia que si Namek explotaba, moriría y que no podría resucitar nunca mas, por que el ya murió una vez, y el Dragón no puede resucitar dos veces a la misma persona…

Goku sintió un inmenso escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, ante ese pensamiento negativo que atravesaba su mente en ese instante… Pero lo que mas le dolía no era morir, sino el no poder volver a ver nunca mas su hogar, o sea el planeta Tierra, el volver a estar con los suyos, con su hijo, con su mujer, con sus amigos… Pero especialmente con ella con la mujer que el amaba realmente, aunque ese fuera su mayor secreto… Por que aunque muy tarde Goku se dio cuenta, de que amaba a Bulma, más que nadie en este mundo, y que si día a día, peleaba y entrenaba por ser el mejor, era por su amiga de cabellos azules…

_"No, No, Esto no puede terminar así… NOOOO…NOOOO."_

Seguidamente la explosión de Namek dio comienzo…

"¡¡BULMAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
En ese mismo instante…

Mientras muy lejos… En el planeta Tierra, todo un grupo de personas formados por un joven terrícola medio saiyan, una chica terrícola, un Namekiano residente de la Tierra, el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, y cientos de Namekianos procedentes de Namek que habían repentinamente teletransportados desde Namek hasta la Tierra, gracias al ultimo deseo del Dragón….

Todos se encontraban entre sorprendidos y confusos por lo ocurrido… Pero una de esas personas, una joven de cabellos azules vestida con un traje naranja y negro, sintió repentinamente un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y en su cabeza, ella pudo escuchar una voz, mejor dicho un fuerte grito, que reconoció al instante, alguien que la llamo desesperadamente desde muy lejos….

Bulma no supo por que, pero Goku la llamo en ese mismo momento, y que su llamado había llegado hasta ella desde el planeta Namek, a pesar de la inmensa y lejana distancia que podía haber entre Namek y la Tierra, y el resto no parecía haber sentido nada y escuchado nada,…

Y en ese mismo momento ella, fue la primera en saberlo…Antes de que cualquiera le pudiera dar la triste noticia, ella lo supo…

Goku el legendario guerrero, el Súper Guerrero… El Salvador de la tierra en infinidad de ocasiones, su mejor amigo… Con el cual compartió los mejores momentos de su vida…

No había tenido tiempo de escapar de la explosión del Planeta Namek…

Los ojos de Bulma, comenzaron a derramar lágrimas y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, de sus labios solo salio unas palabras que la destrozaron entristecieron profundamente...

_"_Goku, Goku esta muerto."

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Una confesión bajo las estrellas - Oneshot Ranma 1/2

**Goku & Bulma -  
Capitulo 2: La Sorpresa del Dragón**

"_Goku, Goku esta muerto."_

Bulma pronuncio esas palabras, pero nadie la escucho, y por supuesto nadie la vio llorar, o nadie se percato de que la chica estaba llorando…

Minutos después, fue Yamcha a través del poder telepático del dios Kaito quien les dio la trágica noticia; Que Goku si había vencido a Freezer, pero no tuvo tiempo de escapar del planeta Namek, para todos los presentes fue un duro golpe, todos le debían mucho a Goku, ella misma le debía mas que ningún otro…

Vegeta fue el único, que pareció feliz… Con la muerte de su amigo, lo cual enfureció mucho a Bulma…

Son Gohan furioso por las cruel actitud de Vegeta, se enfrento al príncipe de los Saiyan, pero el era un niño y Vegeta lo derroto con facilidad, Son Gohan cayo totalmente derrotado, pero antes de que el Saiyan lo rematara, alguien se interpuso y con un movimiento detuvo al príncipe… …

Bulma le había dado una bofetada a Vegeta…

_"¿COMO TE ATREVES?... ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESTO?... MALDITO MONSTRUO… OJALA GOKU ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, ¡¡Y TE DIERA LA PALIZA QUE MERECES!!"_

Grito Bulma entre lágrimas, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del hijo de su amigo, que estaba en el suelo herido… Vegeta por un instante se detuvo, pero cuando iba a devolverle el golpe a Bulma, Piccolo intervino poniéndose entre medias de Vegeta y ella…

"Ya basta, Vegeta… Márchate ahora de aquí."  
  
Espeto Piccolo, Vegeta miro con desprecio al Nameikiano y dirigió unas ultimas palabras dirigidas al hijo de Goku…__

"Tu padre esta muerto, y ya nada podrás hacer por el."

Vegeta tras decir aquello se marcho del lugar volando, Son Gohan intento levantarse pero no pudo, estaba herido y yo estaba destrozada por que esas palabras me hicieron ver la realidad, y es que Goku estaba muerto, y no podíamos resucitarlo…

Una hora más tarde, todos volaban en dirección a la Ciudad del Oeste, a la Corporación Capsula, donde vivía Bulma, ella ofreció alojamiento a todos los habitantes de Namek y a Piccolo, Son Gohan regreso con su madre a su casa…

No sin antes de que los Namekianos nos prometieran que harían todo lo posible, por devolver a la vida a Goku y a Krillin…

Tres meses mas tarde…

Los Namekianos con las Bolas de Dragón de Namek, llamaron al Dragón Sagrado… Dispuestos a pedir a concedernos tres deseos…

El primer deseo fue que las almas de Goku y Krillin fueran trasladadas a la Tierra, el Dragón entonces fue cuando soltó la bomba, que dejo a todos impactados…

_"He podido traer el alma de Krilllin, pero no puedo traer la de Son Goku, por que esta vivo."_

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la noticia y saltaron de alegría, especialmente Chicha y gozan, era comprensible eran su familia… Bulma lloro de felicidad, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas…

_"¡¡Goku esta vivo!!... ¡¡GOKU ESTA VIVO!!"_

Bulma sintió una inmensa felicidad, ella apreciaba mucho a Goku, era su mejor amigo… Siempre lo fue, y ella deseaba que el estuviera junto a ellos en la Tierra…

Pero la sorpresa no termino, cuando Bulma pidió al Dragón que trajera a Son Goku a la Tierra, el Dragón no pudo cumplir tal deseo, alegando que Goku regresaría por sus propios medios a la Tierra en un tiempo… Entonces solo les queda más remedio que resucitar a Krillin, y seguidamente a Yamcha…

Tres meses después, hicieron resucitar a Chaoz y a Ten Shin Han, y después los Namekianos utilizaron el último regreso para ir a un planeta cuyas condiciones fueran parecidas a la de Namek, para vivir allí para siempre…

Y así la paz y la normalidad regreso a la Tierra…

Pero Bulma, por alguna razón, seguía inquieta… No podía dejar de pensar en su amigo, Goku donde estaría, y por que no regresaba a la Tierra…

"_¿Acaso no quieres regresar Goku?"_

Y llena de dudas y un poco triste, Bulma esperaba día a día, a que el Saiyan regresara…

Y así paso un año entero…

Entonces un día, ocurrió algo impensable…

Freezer el tirano que atemorizo a todo el universo, aquel que destruyo Namek…. Seguía vivo, y viajo a la Tierra para vengarse de Goku, quien le había derrotado…

El tirano mando a sus hombres, aniquilar a los terrícolas…

Los hombres de Freezer atacaron las ciudades violentamente, dispersándose por todos los rincones del planeta… Todos inclusive Vegeta que había regresado a la Tierra en busca de Goku, tuvieron que separarse para detener a los subordinados del tirano…

Pero nadie se percato que Bulma se quedo en la Ciudad del Oeste, sin protección... Y los subordinados del tirano, llegaron a la ciudad de la chica de cabellos azules, atacándola con fiereza, empezaron a exterminar a sus habitantes…

Bulma intento esconderse, pero demasiado tarde… Uno de los hombres de Freezer la había encontrado, y este se dispuso a matarla, de un solo disparo con su arma de fuego…

Bulma tremendamente asustada, empezó a llorar, la chica cerró los ojos resignada… Esperando que ese hombre la matara, con un solo disparo, le bastaría, ya que ella era no era una guerrero, y no podría resistir, y finalmente el hombre de Freezer, disparo a la chica…

Pero antes de que el disparo la alcanzara…

Se escucho una fuerte explosión… Entonces Bulma se dio cuenta de que seguía viva, que algo o alguien la había salvado en el ultimo momento, entonces ella vio a un hombre frente a suyas, de espaldas, que aunque lucia extraño, quizás por las ropas que llevaba…

Ella lo reconoció, cuando el hombre se giro, para observarla con una sonrisa, ella pudo ver el cabello de ese hombre, su pelo negro y puntiagudo…

_"Bulma, ¿Estas bien?."_

Bulma abrió por un instante sus ojos lo máximo que pudo, y solo dejo escapar un grito de felicidad…

_"¡¡ GOKU ERES TU!!"_

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Una confesión bajo las estrellas - Oneshot Ranma 1/2

**Goku & Bulma -  
Capitulo 3: El Regreso de Goku y la batalla final contra Freezer**

"_¡¡ GOKU ERES TU!!"_

Chillo Bulma eufórica e invadida por la alegría de ver al Saiyan, la chica no pudo resistirlo y corrió a abrazar a Goku…

_"Era cierto, era cierto… Estabas vivo, estabas vivo..."_

Goku sonrió a Bulma, y asintió con la cabeza…

En ese instante, el soldado de Freezer… Lanzo otro disparo… Goku lo desvió con una mano, y esta vez el Saiyan encaro al hombre…

"Maldito, vas a pagar lo que has hecho."

Inmediatamente, Goku desapareció y reapareció al lado de Bulma nuevamente, pero el hombre de Freezer había sido tumbando de un solo golpe en una milésima de segundo…

El resto de hombres del tirano que estaban por allí, se lanzaron inmediatamente a por Goku… El Saiyan cogio a Bulma y pronunciando unas palabras que Bulma casi no puedo entender…

_"Lo siento Bulma, perdóname por esto."_

Goku la lanzo por los aires muy alto, la chica se vio impulsada hacia arriba…

Mientras Goku aprovecho para tumbar en un abrir y cerrar a todos los hombres del tirano que había en la ciudad, y con un ágil y elegante movimiento, cogio a Bulma en sus brazos, antes de que se estampara contra el suelo…

la chica se quedo completamente asustada en los brazos de Goku, y cuando el susto paso, empezó a reprochárselo…

_"Goku, No vuelvas hacerme eso… Me has hecho pasar mucho miedo, tonto, tonto."  
_  
Goku rió divertido ante los lamentos de la chica, y con una sonrisa tierna… El Saiyan se quedo contemplando a la chica de cabellos azules, sin que el se diera cuenta, su rostro se enrojeció y Bulma se percato de ello y sin saber porque ella también se puso colorada…

Y así se mantuvieron durante unos largos segundos, hasta que una fuerte explosión no muy lejos, les devolvió a la realidad…

Goku asustado bajo a Bulma de sus brazos, de una manera tranquila sin ser demasiado brusco, pero apresurado…

_"Mierda, debo detener a Freezer y a todos los suyos… O destruirán la Tierra."_

Bulma cogio el brazo del Saiyan…  
_  
"Goku, no me dejes sola… Llévame contigo, no quiero estar sola."__****_

Goku miro a Bulma, con algo de preocupación…

"_Bulma es peligroso… Muy peligroso, la lucha con Freezer va a ser muy terrible, y no quiero tener que preocuparme por tu bienestar."_

Bulma suplico a Goku, y el no pudo resistir la mirada de la chica…__

Por favor, Goku… Por favor, no quiero estar sola."

Goku tuvo que apartar la mirada de la chica…

_"No es buena idea, Bulma… Si te pasara algo, yo, yo…"_

_Bulma sonrió al Saiyan…_

"Es imposible que me pase algo… Olvidas que eres el ser mas fuerte del universo."

Fueron las palabras de animo de la chica al Saiyan, y ese asintió y haciendo un gesto, para que la chica pusiera su mano sobre su hombro…

Goku se teletransporto con ella…

Goku fue ciudad por ciudad, teletransportandose con Bulma… Y en pocos segundos, derrotando a todos los hombres de Freezer que le plantaban cara… Ante las atónitas miradas de cada uno de los guerreros que mientras combatían por el resto de ciudades…

Ninguno podía creer que fuera Goku quien aparecía y desaparecía… Ni su propio hijo…

Tras diez minutos de combates… Todos los hombres de Freezer habían acabado derrotados, Goku estaba frente a su hijo… Son Gozan se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, muy contento… Por ver que había regresado…

_"Papa, papa has vuelto… has vuelto con nosotros."_

Goku sonrió a su hijo y se disculpo con el…

_"Lo siento, hijo…Se que lo habrás pasado mal, durante el tiempo que no estuve aquí, pero prometo que a partir de ahora pasaremos mas tiempo juntos."_

Bulma miraba con ternura la escena padre e hijo, entonces Goku tras compartir unos breves instantes con su hijo…

_"Gohan, ahora debo irme a combatir a Freezer, quiero que te quedes con Bulma y la protejas."_

Bulma y Son Gohan miraron al Saiyan, no conformes con lo que pedía Goku…

"Papa, déjame ayudarte… He entrenado muy duramente, yo quiero estar contigo."

Goku negó con la cabeza…

_"No hijo, esta pelea es muy importante para mi, y es muy peligrosa…Voy a ganar a Freezer y voy a matarlo esta vez, y si venís corro el riesgo que Freezer os ataque a vosotros, y no me lo perdonaría si os hiciera algo a ti o a Bulma… Ese maldito monstruo lo va a pagar todo el daño que ha hecho, lo prometo."_

Y Goku con una sonrisa en el rostro desapareció… Bulma y Gohan se quedaron confundidos, e incapaces de responder algo…

Poco después todos los Guerreros, incluido Vegeta llegaron al lugar donde estaban Gohan y Bulma…

Son Gohan les explico que su padre iba a pelear con Freezer, y todos decidieron ir hacia el lugar donde estaba el tirano, Yamcha fue quien cargo con Bulma y Puar, ya que la chica no sabia volar…

Mientras en otro lugar…

Freezer y Goku ya había empezado su combate, el combate que decidiría el destino del universo… Goku había empezado atacando con mucha fuerza y Freezer le devolvía los golpes…

_"Freezer maldito, no te destruí en Namek, pero créeme… No escaparas, este lugar será tu tumba."_

Goku finalmente se transformo en Súper Saiyan… Y gracias a eso, todos fueron capaces de ubicarlo, detectando el enorme Ki que este desprendía…

Y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la proximidad del lugar, donde Goku y Freezer estaban librando su gran batalla, aunque mas bien era Goku quien estaba peleando contra Freezer y su padre, mientras estos utilizaban todo su potencial… Goku solo parecía disfrutar, esquivando ataques…

Y sin que Freezer pudiera hacer nada, Goku le noqueo con un solo puñetazo que hizo que el tirano cayera derrotad y con una bola de energía de gran potencia… Este murió para siempre…

Y el Rey Cold no tuvo mucha mas suerte, su ultimo intento desesperado de derrotar al Súper Saiyan fue con una tremenda bola de energía, que Goku contrarresto con una gran Kame Hame Ha que hizo el resto, y así lo elimino para siempre…

Goku destruyo la nave de Freerzer y su padre con una pequeña bola de energía… Y así termino con la amenazaba que había sobre el planeta…

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, ante la fuerza de Goku… Bulma fue la primera en hablar, que estaba lejos de comprender el extraño look y tan diferente de su amigo…

_"¿Goku eres tu?...¿Por que te ha cambiado el color de pelo y el color de tus ojos?."_

Goku que hasta entonces no se había percatado de que todos los suyos estaban ahí, disminuyo su energía hasta que abandono el estado de Súper Saiyan, volviendo a la normalidad…

_"¿Gohan no os contó nada?... Eso era mi estado de Súper Guerrero, ahora puedo controlarlo a voluntad."_

Todos quedaron impactados por la respuesta de Goku, y mas aun Vegeta que sintió que el odio por el Saiyan aumento mas por ello…

"_Maldito seas Kakarotto… Algún día te superare."_  
_**  
CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
